No Return
by Dragon Rider 2416
Summary: Sarah has gone to talk to the Goblin King. But Jareth won't let her go so easily. Rated M for sexual language


**Labyrinth**** and the song "Point of No Return" don't belong to me. ****Labyrinth**** belongs to Jim Henson and the song belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber**

'_Go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey'_

Sarah walked into the room and immediately regretted coming. It was warm and inviting with a roaring fireplace, scented candles and, red curtains drawn tightly and soft luscious carpets under her bare feet. But what stood out was the huge canopy bed with red coverings, cream sheets and black hangings.

'_You have come here. In pursuit of your deepest urge…'_

He appeared before her dressed only in tight grey pants and an open, white poet's shirt. She gasped at the magnificence of him and swooned. 'Calm down!' she scolded herself, 'You're twenty years old now, not a bashful teenager! You're just here to talk'

'…_in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent. Silent'_

Though she tried no amount of mental chanting could stop her feelings of desire for him and worst of all he knew it. You could tell from his smug smirk and relaxed stance.

'_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me. Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me'_

Her body trembled from both fear and desire as she stood before the Goblin King. Slowly Sarah felt her guard drop, both reluctantly and eagerly, and stood fully vulnerable before him.

'_Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided…'_

Jareth walked towards her and with a wave of his hand the doors closed. As Jareth met her green eyes with his brown and blue ones Sarah knew she could still leave.

'…_decided'_

But when she heard the lock and saw Jareth's wolfish grin she knew her fate was sealed.

'_Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end'_

Sarah always knew he wasn't a real villain and after her time in the labyrinth nothing was the same again. Life was boring and uninteresting, and no matter how much she pretended and told herself she missed the underground and all its wonders. She missed **him**.

'_Past all though of "if" or "when", no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend'_

As he advanced on her Sarah hurriedly stepped backwards till her back hit the door and she reached for the handle. Jareth's hand slammed onto the door stopping her hand and her breath hitched as she heard him softly threaten, "Sarah, don't defy me".

'_What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?'_

Sarah felt a cool breeze on her arms and looking down saw now her jeans and t-shirt had been changed into a white, mid-thigh silk nightgown. Then Jareth's hand stroked her cheek tenderly and without thinking she leaned into his touch as all her worries and doubts vanished.

'_Past the point of no return. The final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return'_

Feeling his other arm sliding around her waist her mind cleared and she pushed him off. Walking away from him she sat on the bed holding her head in her hands, trying to ignore the heat in her skin and the dark promises in his eyes.

'_You have brought me, to that moment where words run dry. To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence'_

Jareth smirked as his Sarah sat on his bed. He could see he aroused her and it pleased him that she couldn't speak from the sheer affect it has on her.

'_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why'_

One thing he could never understand about mortals was how easy they were to fool. Sarah had easily believed he only wanted to discuss with her about her friends whose connection through the mirror had been cut off, courtesy of yours truly, and had willingly come to his domain.

'_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent'_

Sarah could try to deny it but as soon as she walked into the room he could see the lust and desire in her eyes. Sarah wanted him and he wanted her. She was no longer a child and it was time for him to claim what was his.

'_Now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided…'_

He pulled her to her feet and to his satisfaction she didn't pull away. Entangling his hand in her hair he gently pulled down, tilting her face to him.

'…_decided'_

Jareth leaned down and licked her earlobe before whispering softly "Mine", enjoying her shudder at his touch.

'_Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now at last began'_

Wrapping his other arm around her waist Jareth pulled her to him and passionately kissed her. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as she lost all her self-control. She felt her hands roaming all over, making her arch in pleasure. He stopped for a second to quickly remove his shirt before grabbing Sarah again to kiss her all over her neck and face.

Jareth's hands reached for the straps on her nightgown and slipped them off. It slid down and pooled at her feet, Sarah gasped at the cool air on her skin. He pushed her onto the bed and held her arms to the side, looking at her completely bare before him. Sarah shivered from his gaze, full of lust, passion, desire and love. Her nipples hardened and her need increased. With a warning in his eyes telling her not to move he removed his pants and stood before her, baring all his want.

'_Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question; how long should we two wait before we're one?'_

Sarah free from his contact licked her lips nervously, realising what she was doing. 'This is wrong, you can't do this!' her mind screamed, 'You're just here to talk' and she started to move away. Jareth growled and pulled her back, he was having none of that. Before she could protest he covered her body with his own, cutting off any chance of escape.

Her body was on fire as Jareth continued his roaming. Sarah moaned with each kiss and touch, and whimpered in forbidden delight as his hand stroked her between the thighs, making her wet. As he positioned himself at her entrance Sarah gasped and tried to pull free, but Jareth wasn't going to let her change her mind now.

'_When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?'_

He took her wrists with one hand and held them above her head while his knee parted her thighs. With his other hand he wrapped her legs around him and kissed her tenderly before thrusting into her, making them one and sealing his claim over her forever.

Sarah first screamed in pain till it was replaced by pleasure as Jareth thrust into her again and again, and she cried out in ecstasy. Jareth went deeper and deeper, feeling her clench around him, and released her wrists to wrap his arms around his torso, shoving her to his chest. As they both reached the climax Jareth roared in triumph and they collapsed.

'_Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!'_

When Sarah stirred she first thought she was home until she saw her intimate surroundings and found her head lying on Jareth's warm chest, with his arms holding her tightly to him and her legs wrapped around his. Jareth sat up with a triumphant smile and Sarah saw their naked bodies, intertwined and glistening with sweat. 'Oh no! What have I done?'

Jareth smirked and pulled her into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding her tight against his chest. "Now you are mine", he purred thrusting into Sarah and making her gasp. "Mine forever my Sarah. My Queen."

"_We've past the point of no return'_


End file.
